Watchin' Over You
by agent iz hyper
Summary: 'A trip, a yell, and a THUD... and Dean skidded to a stop as his baby brother's screams filled the room.' / Just a fix of hurt!Sammy - though nothing serious - and adorable protective bigbro!Dean in a short weechesters fic. Sammy - 3, Dean - 7.


He didn't see it coming – couldn't have. They were just playing like always. Dean was the bad guy this time and Sammy was the butt-kicking secret agent, like Daddy always was, and he was even wearing one of Daddy's jackets because it just looked cool.

But it was also _long_ and the three-year-old was super speedy, and Dean was just rounding his bed with a gleeful cry of "_You'll never catch me, sucker!_" when it all went wrong.

A trip, a yell, and a **THUD**... and Dean skidded to a stop as his baby brother's screams filled the room.

"**SAMMY**!" He flew back to his brother's side, sliding to his knees next to him and trying to make sense of what happened because it was too fast, everything happened _too fast_ and, "Sam, Sammy, what's wrong, lemme see, it's gonna be okay, Sammy, you'll be okay," he babbled, hands hovering uncertainly over his brother who was curled up into a crying ball, hands covering his face protectively, and Dean couldn't stop the panic rising in him. _Why was he covering his face what happened oh no it could be his eyes but no no there's no blood-_

"Sammy, just let me see it!"

"_De'- no, hurts_," Sammy whimpered, curling into a tighter ball and flinching away when Dean's hands tried pulling his away.

"I know but- but I have to see it! I have to see it so I can fix it, Sammy," Dean pleaded, carefully pulling his baby brother into his arms and smoothing his hair like Daddy did sometimes when Sam was upset.

Sam whimpered again but let Dean move his hands away, keeping his eyes firmly shut even as tears cascaded down his red cheeks, and Dean almost cried out in panic at the sight of the bump, big and round and blue and _so close to his eye_ but he reeled it in and just held Sammy tighter. "Shh, shh it's okay, it's not that bad, we can fix it, okay?"

"'K-kay, but it h-hur's Deanie _hurts_," the three year old sobbed, latching onto his brother's shirt and burying his face into it only to cry out at the contact with his bump. He managed to open his eyes just a crack, peering up at Dean in fear and worry. "De' 's it _bleeding_?" he whispered around a tearful hiccup.

Dean bit his lip and shook his head, "No, no blood, it's not that bad," he said in the most confident voice he could muster. An arm wrapped around Sammy protectively, the other patting his back. "C'mon Sammy, I need you to lie down and we gotta put ice on it so it can stop hurting."

Sam nodded trustingly, clutching his brother as they got up carefully. They made it to the bed slowly, Dean muttering reassurances and Sam sniffing back more tears, his face scrunched up in pain. "I'll be back in a second," Dean promised once Sammy was in bed, before rushing out to the small kitchen and pulling out the icepack from the freezer that their dad used when he was hurt from work sometimes. He got a towel to wrap it in and then poured a cup of water for Sammy.

Five minutes later, Sammy's crying was down to sniffling and Dean was curled around him, holding the ice pack in place (only after a bout of flinching and whining and _"no, De' that hur's, don' wan'it"_ but Dean calmly told him that if they didn't put the ice on it then it'll get bigger and his face will be half blue and purple, and that scared his brother more than the pain did so it worked), and mumbling random things to lull him to sleep.

The little Winchester ended up with a black eye for a few days, but all it took from Dean to convince him that it was fine was a "Hey Sammy, now you're like one of those badass heroes with, like, super cool _battle scars_!" He wasn't sure if that was right but he heard it in a movie once when Daddy was in a good mood and let them stay up with him to watch the awesome movies on the telly with explosions and lots of shooting.

Sammy beamed up at him then, the purpling bruise half covered by his bangs, and said happily, "Deanie I'm a _badass_."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, Sammy, you are," he agreed. Then realised he should probably make sure Sammy doesn't say that in front of their dad.

Even if it was true.

* * *

**A/N:** xP Hi? Yeah. So. Uh, based on a true story? Mhm. Happened to my nephew a while ago; I was watching him and his older brother play cops & robbers, and his brother was chasing him and then grabbed the back of his shirt which made him fall back and hit the edge of the bed and... yeah. Bang. _That_ was scary. Thank God it wasn't serious and, uh, he did have fun showing it off after that xD

And heyy, when can anyone pass off the chance to writer weechesters? :3 *pokes them* *cuddles* sho cute.

So~ review? You gots to... it's _weechesters_! :D

~iz.


End file.
